


See Me After Class

by TheorianDG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Theo Raeken, M/M, Professor Scott McCall, Sceo Week 2020, Student Theo Raeken, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), sceo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheorianDG/pseuds/TheorianDG
Summary: It's not that Scott is surprised, there were always certain types that flocked to dating apps and truth be told he hadn't expected much. The first few he'd ignored but then came Theo, who on top of being genuinely interesting just so happened to be a student at the university. Christ, why did he let Stiles talk him into this?
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Sceo Week 2020





	See Me After Class

Stiles won’t stop teasing him about it.

“I just can’t believe it!” Stiles says, sitting across from him with a stack of English papers that he has yet to grade. “You, of all people dating a student.”

Scott wants to chide him for taking so much pleasure in this but Scott had given Stiles just as much trouble when he started seeing that law student, Jackson. “I’m not dating him, Stiles. We haven’t even met yet, I didn’t even know he was a student here at first.”

It had been Stiles’ idea for him to download Grindr, something about Scott needing to get back out there after things ended with Allison. “So you’ve just been trading nudes for a week?” Stiles wiggles his eyebrows, grinning widely “Scotty boy, I do believe I’m beginning to wear off on you.” 

Scott sighed, shaking his head at Stiles and glancing around the teacher's lounge to make sure that they were alone. “I don’t send nudes, Stiles. But Theo...kind of won't  _ stop _ sending them.”

Technically, Scott’s not breaking any rules because Theo isn’t in any of his actual classes. He’s still careful. He hasn’t told anyone but Stiles and can only hope that Theo hasn’t blabbed to any of the other students.

“Wait, wait. Theo  _ Raeken _ ?” Scott nods, noting the way Stiles cringes at the mere mention of the name. “Oh god, that kid is a nightmare.”

Scott sets his pen down. Grading those quizzes is going to have to wait just a little longer. “What do you know?” Stiles had a habit of keeping up with whatever gossip happened to be milling about the campus, with varying degrees of accuracy. Whether this was because he eavesdropped on the students or because his TA is Danny, Scott didn’t know and likely would never ask.

“He’s basically a massive slut, but when he’s not busy inhaling dick, he’s actually a pretty good student.”

“Stiles!” It’s not as though Scott’s surprised to hear this. Considering how strongly Theo’s been coming onto him, it was kind of a given if he were being honest. It’s still jarring, all the same, to hear Stiles say it with such finality.

“Hey, I’m not judging.” Scott’s eyebrows shoot up in disbelief, a reflex he’s adopted after years of dealing with Stiles’ bullshit. “Okay, fine I absolutely am — but only because he won’t stop blowing that Dunbar kid during my lectures.”

“You make it sound like that happens a lot.” Scott’s eyes narrow.

“Oh it does, at least twice a week,” Stiles says offhandedly.

“And you don’t stop him because?” Stiles shifts uncomfortably, suddenly very interested in one of his English papers despite the fact that he’s holding it upside down. “Stiles?”

“Umm...well they always sit at the very back of the room. None of the other students ever notice,” Stiles has the decency to look guilty. “So I figured, might as well let ‘em have their fun.” 

“And I’m sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you have a perfect view from your desk?” Scott isn’t above the simple joys of a little abject voyeurism but Stiles really shouldn’t be allowing such a thing to happen in his class. 

“In my defense, all I can see is Theo’s head bobbing like he’s starved for dick.” Finally realizing the paper he’s holding is upside down, Stiles sets it on the table in as casual a fashion as he can muster. “In my prosecution,” Stiles continues with a grin. “Liam makes the cutest face when he comes because he’s clearly trying so damn hard to stay quiet and Theo does not make it easy for him.” 

Scott shakes his head, not in disbelief because nothing Stiles does manage to surprise him anymore but rather at Theo’s apparent exhibitionism. Scott’s hardly one to judge. It’s not like he and Stiles didn’t get into their own personal brand of debauchery when they were students at Beacon Hills University.

He has vivid memories of numerous occasions in which he’d allow Stiles to talk him into more than a few risky situations. Nothing quite so bold as giving head in class but Stiles had developed a spiteful habit of jerking off during Mr. Harris’ lectures. Scott may have joined him on rare occasions, though it had taken much less coaxing from Stiles than he was comfortable admitting. Mr. Harris had hated them from day one. Which... _ might _ have been why Scott kept quiet when Stiles turned in an edible chemistry project with a certain bodily fluid of his. 

Stiles reaches out and flicks Scott on the nose. “Looks like I lost ya for a bit there, Scotty.”

“Sorry,” removing his glasses and setting them on the table. “Just reminiscing, I guess.” 

Stiles grins, wide and mischievous like he knows exactly what Scott had been thinking about. “Don’t talk like that, you make us sound like a couple of shriveled old men. Sitting on a porch, telling our grandkids about the glory days.”

“First off, I definitely wouldn’t tell my grandkids about the kind of things we did in our glory days. Secondly, you are turning thirty in a bit, so that might be sooner than you think.” Scott narrowly dodges the crumpled up ball of paper that Stiles chucks at his head, laughing as he does so. 

“I’ve still got another two years, asshole! And you’d be right there behind me within a few months’ time, good buddy.” Stiles stands to collect his papers into that briefcase of his, dotted with various Marvel and DC stickers from top to bottom. “Illicit affairs aside, I’ve gotta get to class. Theo’s not in this one, so I might actually get a decent amount of work done without popping a boner.”

Scott huffs. “Sure you don’t want someone to put on a show for you?”

“Are you offering?” Stiles murmurs, dropping a hand on Scott’s shoulder. 

“You wish.” Scott shrugs off Stiles’ hand as his friend turns to leave. 

“Such a tease, Scotty.” Stiles is halfway out of the teacher's lounge when he pauses with a hand on the door. “Tell your boy, I said hello.”

“He’s not my-” But Stiles is already gone, Scott’s retort is met with silence and Scott’s left alone with his thoughts. 

Theo, Scott is beginning to see, is something of a curiosity.

He piques Scott’s interest in more ways than he’d like to admit. It’s been quite some time since Scott has been this attracted to someone. Probably not since Allison, maybe even longer since it was someone as forward as Theo. Honestly calling Theo forward seems like an understatement. Ever since they connected on Grindr Theo hasn’t stopped throwing himself at him but Scott is in no position to complain. Least of all when Scott opens a message to yet another lurid picture. Scott wished it was purely a physical attraction but he’s well aware that he’d been smitten from the first few messages they’d exchanged.

When Theo isn’t sending a slew of nude pictures, he can actually hold a conversation to the point of being provocative. He does have some vaguely concerning theories in regards to biology or more accurately, he seems very interested in gene manipulation. His understanding of the subject matter is so impressive that Scott’s a little shocked Theo hasn’t wound up in one of his biology classes. 

Speaking of which, he should probably get moving, the anatomical sciences class is his final course of the day. With any luck, he’ll be able to get through it without too much chiding from Stiles blowing up his phone. 

Stiles tends to spend half his own lectures texting Scott about whatever nonsense his students are getting up to. So before he heads off to his class, Scott turns off his phone. 

It’s not like he’ll miss anything important.

\---

Scott is halfway into his lecture. Thanks to a question from Liam in the front row, he’s in the middle of a tangent about cell physiology, one of his favorite topics. It’s not necessarily in his syllabus for the semester but he thinks he can squeeze in an easy quiz or two if only so he isn’t wasting his students’ time. He’s going over the inherent nature of plant versus animal cells when the door to his classroom opens. He doesn’t pay it any mind at first, it’s not uncommon for people to sit in on classes they might be considering for a different semester. 

It isn’t until Scott instructs the class to spend the remainder of the period reviewing their notes that Scott sees in him the back row of the auditorium. Maybe it’s because he’s never seen Theo in person before now, but even the myriad of pictures Theo sent don’t do him justice. 

Scott knows he’s staring, suddenly very glad that his class is dutifully doing their reading so they don’t see the moment his eyes widen in surprise. Now Scott may not have looked at the dress code in a while but he’s fairly certain that a black fishnet shirt would constitute a visit with Dean Deaton. 

Theo’s wearing a cropped leather jacket that frames his shoulders perfectly. The end of his shirt is tucked neatly in a pair of dark blue jeans that might as well be painted on, leaving very little to the imagination. Scott forces himself to look away from Theo’s chest when the boy raises his cell and taps at its screen.

He shouldn’t.

Besides the fact that Scott forbids cell phones in his class, to begin with, his own sitting at the edge of his desk. He knows he shouldn’t look but still, he goes to sit behind his desk, retrieves his phone, and powers it back up. He has six new messages all from Theo when he looks up the boy in question is smiling at him, a playful glimmer in his blue eyes. The first, of course, is a picture of Theo bent over, back arched atop a small bed, his hips raised towards the camera. He’s wearing nothing but a pink lace thong, the thin fabric of it lining the curve of his hips and disappearing between the thick globes of his ass.

Scott feels his pants grow tighter. The next picture is Theo on his back with his legs spread, head thrown back in ecstasy, and a single finger buried in his pretty pink hole. Scott reaches beneath his desk to adjust himself or maybe just to give his steadily swelling cock a little squeeze, who's to say? The final picture is Theo lying on his side, one leg raised in the air, his fingers pushing at what looks like a sizable black plug in his ass.

Scott can feel Theo’s eyes on him.

What follows is a litany of messages so vivid and obscene, Scott covers his face with a hand because he knows he’s blushing. He can’t look at Theo, not now when he’s this hard and aching in the middle of teaching, it’s wrong on so many levels. 

With a glance at the time, Scott thankfully finds that there are less than five minutes until the end of class. He can dismiss them early, send Theo away because this is wholly inappropriate for work, tell him they can meet up later. Somewhere far away from the college campus and Scott can finally give him what he so clearly wants.

But then his phone buzzes again.

He doesn’t need to look to know that Theo’s waiting on his reply, Scott almost doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction. In the end, Scott knows he can’t resist and he isn’t surprised that the message reads. “May I see you after class, Sir?” 

It’s a bad idea, it is a beyond terrible, awful idea. 

And yet he turns his gaze to Theo in the back row wearing a lecherous grin and nods all the same. 

Theo smiles, crossing his arms, and waits patiently in his seat.

The buzzer sounds overhead, signaling the end of the period. “Don’t forget to study chapters seven through nine, there will be a quiz.” Normally, he’d stand and wait for any questions the class might have but given his  _ situation _ is rather noticeable, he chooses to remain seated. 

So Scott waits, watching anxiously as his students filter out of the classroom one by one, each second that ticks by more agonizing than the last. A few of them meander about, talking to one another but that’s all fairly normal, that is until Liam in the process of gathering his notebooks turns and spots Theo in the back row. Scott’s trying and probably failing to appear casual like he’s going over a few papers on his desk and definitely not peeking over his syllabus folder.

Liam jogs over to Theo, who greets him with a coy smile. Theo then grabs Liam by the front of his shirt, dragging Liam close enough so Theo can whisper something in his ear. Liam jolts upright and looks back at Scott, he’s blushing hard and Scott can only imagine what Theo must have told him. Then Theo stands, placing a hand on the small of Liam’s back and guiding him towards the door. Once he’s all but shoved Liam out of the classroom, he looks over his shoulder at Scott and turns the lock.

Theo walks towards Scott’s desk slowly, he has all the fluid grace of a predator that’s caught wind of long-desired prey. Only upon close inspection, with Theo leaning over Scott’s desk does he notice through the thin black mesh that Theo has a pair of silver nipple rings. Theo perches himself atop Scott’s desk, crossing his legs and shrugging off his leather jacket which hits the floor with a dull thud. “Thank you for agreeing to see me, Professor McCall.”

A pleasant shiver runs down Scott’s spine,  _ Professor McCall,  _ no has called him that in ages. When he first started teaching Scott had made it perfectly clear that he preferred his student to use his first name, anything else felt like it added too much distance. Theo makes it sound like something out of a porno, the way he says Scott’s name in itself is laden with innuendo. Scott leans back in his seat if only to put some distance between himself and Theo, adjusting the position of his glasses. “You don’t really strike me as the type to take no for an answer.” 

Theo laughs, throwing his head back and Scott finds himself eyeing the pale column of his neck on which Scott sees what looks like a hickey. “You’re right,” Theo says, using one of his hands to tweak the piercing on his right nipple, his eyes rolling as he lets out an arousingly low groan. “Not really my best quality, I guess.” 

He shouldn’t play along but Theo is temptation incarnate in all his tight jeans and a thin mesh shirt, Scott  _ wants _ . “So what is your best quality then?” He asks, letting a hand fall down to the bulge in his own pants, this small touch causing his cock to twitch with anticipation. 

Scott sees the curiosity lit up in Theo’s eyes, the _ hunger  _ that sweeps aside the facade of unparalleled confidence. Because this Theo doesn’t know, he hasn’t seen much of Scott’s body aside from a few shirtless pics despite how much he’s  _ begged _ .

And oh, how the boy could beg. 

Scott had almost given in, just a single picture wouldn’t have hurt anything but no, he’d wanted to make Theo wait just for a moment like this. Theo flashes a coy grin like he’d been waiting for Scott to ask like one more excuse was the only thing he needed to truly let go. “Thought you’d never ask, Professor.”

Theo hops off of the desk, circling around until he’s standing in front of Scott before turning ever so slightly and winking at Scott over his shoulder. Scott holds his breath as Theo bends over, pulling at those ludicrously tight jeans and pulls them down just enough to give Scott the perfect view. 

Of course, he isn’t wearing any underwear. 

Scott is so caught up in admiring Theo’s smooth thick cheeks that he almost fails to notice the little black nub nestled between them. “Have you had that in all day?” Scott can’t stop himself from reaching out, pressing his fingers against the silicone base, grinning when Theo practically purrs at the touch.

“ _ Mmf _ , yeah.” Theo reaches back and spreads himself so Scott can see his stretched hole twitching around the plug. “Was hoping to get something a little better to replace it, think you can help me out, Professor?” 

Scott stands quickly, pulling Theo against him, hand wrapping roughly around Theo’s throat from behind while the other falls to grip at his hip. Scott presses his clothed length into the plug’s base, feeling the quiver of pleasure shoot through Theo’s whole body. “Oh, I think I have exactly what you need.” 

Without warning Scott places a hand in the small of Theo’s back, turning and pushing him down hard against his desk. Theo grunts, pushing his hip out, desperately seeking contact but Scott pulls away, holding Theo down and grabbing onto the plug inside him. Theo squirms when he gives it a gentle tug, watching closely as Theo’s hole stretches and he moans as it slips free with a wet  _ pop _ .

Scott’s no saint. He’s definitely thought about what it would be like to fool around on campus grounds but he never imagined he’d ever  _ actually _ do it. He’s in no way surprised that Theo doesn’t struggle, the very picture of submission even when Scott pushes the shiny black plug back into him. 

Theo cries out, loud enough that Scott quickly moves to cover his mouth. The day might be near its end but there's no guarantee that someone walking by won't hear him, they need to be careful. “ _ Please _ .” It’s muffled by Scott’s hand, a plea that leaves Scott weak and wanting but he isn’t done toying with this beautiful creature just yet. 

Scott leans over him, close enough to whisper in Theo’s ear as he once again pulls the plug free and places it on the desk beside them. “You’ve done nothing but tease me all week.” Scott slips a single finger inside the tight warmth of Theo’s hole, he groans, licking at Scott’s hand and pushing back against him. “Why shouldn’t I do the same to you?”

Even as he says it, Scott feels his resolve falling away. Having Theo here in front of him, so pliant and willing to be taken is simply too great a temptation to resist. So Scott relents, uncovering Theo’s mouth and undoing the front of his own pants, he’ll have plenty of time to toy with Theo later. 

“Have any lube in those ridiculously tight jeans of yours?” Scott pulls his cock free, grabbing one of Theo’s hands and guiding him to it until he feels warm fingers curl around his length.

“Need to see it.” Theo turns to face him, dropping down so fast that Scott hears the thunk of his knees hitting the ground. “Didn’t bring anymore but I prepped a lot, so you’re still gonna fuck me.” Theo takes the head of Scott’s cock past his lips, Scott finds himself powerless to do anything but watch as Theo takes him down to the base. No one has managed that in a while. Scott has never really thought of himself as being that big but when they were younger Stiles once told him that he should ditch teaching and just be a pornstar.

“Am I now?” If anyone belonged in porn, it was Theo. He’s so pretty and something about him pulls at Scott in a visceral way, unlike anything he’s experienced. He grabs at Theo's hair, holding him in place and waiting for Theo to try and pull away but no, he meets Scott’s gaze with confidence and stays with Scott buried in his throat. Scott wants to take his time, to savor this, to savor  _ Theo  _ like he so clearly desires but no, this will need to be quick.

Reluctantly, Scott pulls Theo off his cock and drags the boy to his feet. “How am I doing so far, Professor?” Theo’s voice is rough, his lips plump and red, so enticing slick with spit that Scott can’t help but kiss him. At that moment Theo seems to melt against him, body going slack and relaxed in a way that Scott doubts he allows himself to be very often. 

Theo clings to the front of his shirt, holding on for dear life, deepening the kiss and pushing his tongue in Scott’s mouth, moaning all the while. Scott lets him have this, let’s the boy live in this one perfect moment when all the world ceases to be and they are the only two people that matter. 

To Scott’s surprise, it’s Theo who pulls away first. He clears his throat as if he doesn’t trust himself to speak just yet, instead, he turns and bends over Scott’s desk.

Scott doesn’t need to be told twice but he still wants to hear Theo say it, so he edges closer and brushes the tip of his cock against Theo’s twitching hole. “I wouldn’t be a very good Professor if I didn’t take care of my students.” He runs a hand up Theo’s back, twisting his fingers in the mesh fabric as he leans in. “Now Theo, can you be a good boy and tell me exactly what you need?”

“ _ Scott _ .” His name on Theo’s lips sparks a fire within him, Theo braces himself against the desk, gripping tight to its edges. “I need you to fuck me until I cry until I’m begging you to stop. For you to keep going until you’ve filled me with everything you have and I can barely walk,” Theo gazes at Scott over his shoulder. “I  _ need _ you inside me.” 

Scott feels the air leave his lungs, feels the blood pumping in his veins, he can’t hold back any longer. When Scott pushes into him, inch by torturously slow inch, Theo’s back arches, and his lips part in a soundless groan. “ _ Fuck _ .” Scott grits his teeth, taking hold of Theo’s hips and pulling Theo back, driving himself deeper into the overwhelming heat of his body. “Are you okay?” Scott asks, observing the slight tremble of the boy beneath him.

Theo doesn’t respond right away, he pushes back against Scott with a happy little moan. “Just fuck me already. Don’t worry, I can take it.” Any other time, Scott might argue with him. Tell Theo that it simply isn’t possible for Scott  _ not _ to worry about the people he cares about. 

_ Oh shit _ . Scott thinks in a sudden moment of clarity as he draws his hips back and drives them forward with enough force that the desk rattles beneath them. It’s too soon, it’s far too soon but Scott can already see himself caring for the boy. It would be easier not to care if he were just a pretty face but Theo is  _ enchanting _ and smart, and something else Scott can’t quite place. 

Theo’s so tight, so beautiful, his body glistening with a light sheen of sweat, Scott removes his glasses and tosses them aside. He barely hears the clatter of them hitting the ground, he’ll regret that later but for now he can’t have anything impede the vision before him. 

“Thank you, thank you _ , sir _ .” Theo cries, he sounds drunk, practically delirious and Scott just can’t take not seeing his face for a moment longer. When Scott pulls out, he can see Theo’s head-turning but works quickly, grabbing Theo by his waist and flipping him on his back roughly against the desk. 

There are papers Scott should be grading scattered all around, sticking to Theo’s sweat-slick skin. Before Theo can utter a word of protest, Scott presses the length of his cock back into him in a single fluid motion. He watches Theo’s eyes go wide, takes in the sight of his lips parting as he whispers Scott’s name with the reverence of prayer. 

Scott’s at a loss for words, not trusting himself to speak, unable to do anything but marvel at the beautiful muscled form writhing beneath him. Theo’s glistening with sweat, his hair looks damp, and soft, and so  _ perfect _ as Scott tangles his fingers in it.

It’s Theo who kisses him then, hungry and desperate, his legs wrapping Scott’s waist refusing to let him go. It’s so much, it’s far too much for Scott to handle. “Theo, I-I’m so close.”

His desk is rattling beneath them, Scott can hear its legs scraping against the ground with every hard push of his hips. Maybe he’s going too hard? 

Not that Theo seems to mind, he looks debased and perfect, and he meets every thrust with one of his own. He’s not being  _ loud _ . But in the relative quiet of his empty classroom, Scott is so intensely aware of every little sound that Theo makes. 

Each moan, every cry of abandon echoes in Scott’s ears alongside the sinful slapping sound of flesh meeting flesh as Scott thrusts into him. Theo curls his arms around Scott’s neck and smiles in a way that leaves Scott feeling breathless and overwhelmed. “Do it,” Theo whispers, his voice low and reverent. “Give me  _ everything _ .”

“ _ Fuck _ .” Without thinking Scott leans in, biting down on Theo’s neck to muffle his voice. Theo gasps sharply, coming with a shout and spilling between them. Scott can feel the heat of it stain his shirt as Theo’s body trembles, almost vibrating and clenching down on his aching cock. Overwhelmed, Scott pulls Theo flush against him, his orgasm reaching its zenith and with one last hard thrust empties himself deep inside of Theo. 

Eventually, when his hips stutter to a halt and he remembers how to breathe, Scott pulls his mouth away from Theo’s neck. Admiring the bright red imprint of teeth left on the boy’s skin. Theo lets out a happy sigh, legs still wrapped around Scott’s waist seemingly refusing to let him pull out. “That,” Theo begins, taking Scott’s face in his hands and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “Was without question, the best sex of my life.” 

“I guess I’ll take that as a compliment?” Scott grins, this isn’t quite how he imagined his first time with Theo. He’d hoped for something a bit more romantic but looking at Theo now, drained and breathless spread out in front him. Scott is surprisingly certain that he wouldn’t have preferred it any other way.

“So Scott,” Theo leans back on his elbows, pulling Scott along with him. “Any chance we can continue this back at your place? Don’t exactly think I can take you back to my dorm.”

Theo gives his hips a lazy little jut of his hips, Scott stifles a moan, already feeling his spent cock begin to swell with renewed interest. God, this boy. “Only if I get to take you on a real date first.”

Theo huffs, laughter rumbling in his chest. “Trying to make an honest boy out of me, huh?”

Scott caresses his cheek, running a thumb along his jawline before leaning in to press against his lips. “Maybe but first, you should let me pull out before the janitor shows up in a few.” Theo makes a face like he wants to make a comment but he hops off of Scott’s lap. Allowing him to get cleaned up and actually helps Scott sort through the mess of papers and teaching supplies into a somewhat organized fashion. 

They don’t talk much as they leave his classroom. Theo walks alongside him silently but so near Scott can practically feel the heat emanating from his body. Without thinking he reaches out, taking Theo’s hand into his own. 

Theo seems surprised at first but when he meets Scott’s eyes there’s a smile on his lips. That tugs at Scott’s heart in a way he hasn’t felt in a very long time.

  



End file.
